Laughing In The Rain
by LycoX
Summary: He's not ever really been one for laughing a lot thanks to how much of a jerk his dad had been prior to leaving, along with the later crap that came with being a Werewolf. But this girl named Kira he finds himself feeling captivated by has him feeling more lighter then he's ever felt.


**Laughing In**

 **The Rain**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this is set after 'I'm An Alpha Now' in the Learning To Accept 'Verse. And since they mentioned there was a three week period where Kira had been around prior to being introduced, I thought I would play with that here.**

* * *

Almost a week after he had met Satomi Ito and became something of a student of her's in the way of 'Wolfieness' and 'Alphadom' as Stiles had referred to it, would see Scott meeting and befriending a new girl from New York by the name of Kira Yukimura over a short period of time. Who was a rather beautiful dark haired Japanese-Korean girl with a tendency to babble when embarrassed. Something that at times made him smile more then what he usually did. Her dad, Ken Yukimura who's their new History teacher was also a pretty nice guy even if he did sometimes unintentionally embarrass Kira much to her mortification. Her mother, Noshiko Yukimura, was a bit more stern in comparison of the two but also as warm as her husband and daughter. She was also surprised by the fact he was aware of Japanese honorifics and was pretty elated to learn he had learned it from her old friend Satomi. Which had surprised him that they knew one another and once Noshiko knew where she lived, the two could often be seen conversing with one another.

Lack of tension between him and her parents also felt pretty darned nice too, though a part of him couldn't help but wonder how much that would change if any of them found out about his being a Werewolf. Something he honestly hoped they wouldn't learn of for a good long while if he could help it. His friends had also come to quickly like her and once Kira had countered a remark Stiles had made towards Isaac about a comic book fact, had made her even more liked where Erica, Isaac, and Stiles were concerned. Effectively adding her to their circle of 'Nerdy Excellence' as Stiles had referred to themselves as. The more time Scott spent with Kira, the more he came to really enjoy that time. As he really liked her and he felt well, free. Lighter then what he normally did as he didn't have to worry about anything while around her. Especially where his dad was concerned and things just weren't getting any easier with him and he just strongly wished the man would leave.

Things with Kira just felt really different in comparison to things with Allison and he liked it. And while he still had issues where relationships and love was concerned, he still found himself coming to like Kira as more then a friend. Though he was hesitant none the less about trying anything considering how short lived his relationship with Allison had been due to his issues. Plus, he wasn't entirely sure Kira liked him that way anyway since she was still new to the area and all. Though Stiles was of the opinion the girl was interested in him like that. Course, his best friend thought Allison was jealous over the whole thing too so he didn't think he could entirely trust his view on the whole thing. And he wasn't about to ask his ex either as it just felt weird to do in his view. Little did he know he'd end up being greatly surprised on the weekend following her fourth week living in Beacon Hills when she showed up to his house with a wide smile on her lips and wanting to hang out with him while wearing boots, blue jeans, a yellow shirt, and a red jacket.

Which he wasn't about to say no too! And despite the cold, the two had ended up spending the day together, both inside and outside of his house and it was pretty enjoyable for that matter. Especially when they got into a little playful argument about the last bit of Ice Cream in his bowl. Naturally, she won in the end after successfully distracting him, not that he minded! And when it started to rain? Kira chose to be bold about the whole thing and play around in it and even convincing him to do it. "But we'll catch cold." He said in an attempt to reason with her.

Granted, he wasn't putting much effort into it however. Kira cocked her head to the side as she lowered her hoodie and stared him while being rained on and smiled at him. "Nah, we won't. I promise." She told him in kind and reached out and pulled him into the rain.

Chuckling to himself as he stared at the dark sky as it rained all around him, he then looked back at her and asked the question on his mind. "And what makes you think that?"

"Cause."

"Cause what?"

Grinning at him, she skipped away from him while looking back at him. "Come on!" Encouraged Kira and shaking his head with a smile on his lips, he quickly came after her.

That light feeling flowing all through him as he enjoyed himself. Not even worried about the potential to get sick considering his immune system was a lot stronger now thanks to being a Werewolf. Though he wouldn't have minded if he did end up sick after this as it would be worth it in his view. A loud excited squeal escaped Kira's lips once he caught up to her and picked her up from behind and swung her around. "Oh my God, Scott!"

Laughter escaped him as he heard that. "You never gave me an answer." He told her lowly near her ear and making her shiver a little.

And it wasn't cause of the cold either! Grinning to herself as she got out of his arms and turned around to stare at him and moving a lock of hair out of her face, she started to talk. "Well… I've heard talk that when you really smile, a whole room can light up and people can feel warm by it."

"Have you been listening to Stiles again?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow.

Giggling at that, she shook her head at him. "No silly. Your mother."

"Oh. I'm not sure you should listen to her on anything about me. She is a mother you know." Stage whispered the boy and making Kira shake her head again in amusement at him.

The fact she fell for him out of all the boys in Beacon Hills had made her insanely happy. And she knew her parents liked him a lot too just as he did them. "So am I lighting things up now? Making for warmth to happen?"

A wince escaped him after that as that had sounded kinda dirty as Kira giggled and took a step back from him while enjoying the feeling of the rain coming down on her. "Good to know I'm not the only one who puts their foot in their mouth!"

"Guess you're rubbing off on me then." He told her with a wide smile.

"It could be worse."

"Hmm… Nah."

Grinning at him for that one, she took off once again before he could repeat his earlier question thanks to his curiousity. "HEY!" He called out laughingly.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Sing songed the girl and making him stare at her for a moment before shaking his head at her in amusement with that wide smile on his face.

Laughter filled the air from the two as they ran and he chased after her. Neither of them paying any attention to the looks they were getting from various people in cars and what not. Nor had they realized that someone had recorded them while they'd been in the Ice Cream Parlor and sent it to Lydia as it'd been a little unusual for the person in question to see Scott grinning and laughing so much while he and the new girl were in there. Eventually, Scott caught up to her and repeated his earlier actions, causing Kira to squeal loudly in excitement again and liking being in his arms. "So, about that answer of yours?" He asked while still having her in his arms.

Looking up at him with her head turned to the side, Kira felt her heart flutter at the happy carefree expression on his face and to see that in that moment in time made the potential bout of sickness she no doubt would get worth it! Even though she rarely ever was sick to begin with. Turning around in his arms and holding on to the lapels of his denim jacket as she looked up at him, she felt like she could stare into his eyes for forever. "Mmm, you're definitely doing both."

The seriousness in her words made Scott feel rather happy and Kira's heart fluttered again over the amount of joy that she could practically feel radiating off him. Especially as she could see it in his eyes. They stared one another in the eyes for what felt like an eternity before their lips pressed against the other's in a very sweet and tender kiss. His arms wrapping around her body and pulling her closer to his own. A feeling she rather liked as her hands remained on the lapels of his jacket. The two eventually pulled away from the kiss and were both smiling happily at the other. "WHOO!" Yelled out Scott all of a sudden as he looked into the air and then looking back down at her with his arms wide open.

Surprising Kira as well but smiling widely at how happy he was. Scott didn't want to seriously fall for anyone cause of his father, but with Kira… He felt that maybe, just maybe, this was the girl he could do it with as she had this special vibe about her that he loved a lot. And would do everything he could to not be like his dad in any way as she deserved it. Her beaming expression made him cup her face with his hands and to her immense happiness, was kissed by him again as the rain continued all around them. Though their second kiss was interrupted thanks to the fact the rain grew heavier, making for surprised noises to come from the two. And feeling impish, Kira managed to get Scott's head under her jacket while he laughed over it as she stared up at the dark rainy sky with a wide smile and her eyes closed. Once again enjoying the feeling of the rain on her skin and just being really happy that this had happened.

As she had come to really like Scott and would have to thank Erica for letting her in on the fact he felt the same. As she had been a little worried he might not feel that way. Afterwards, they ran back to her mother's car back at the Ice Cream parlor while having their jackets over their heads to head on home. The lecture they got from Melissa shortly afterwards for being out in the rain like they had been was worth it in their eyes. And Melissa absolutely loved the fact her son was so relaxed around the girl and after she provided a set of clothes for her to wear while her own was dried, the loving mother and nurse went off to call Noshiko as she knew the other woman was definitely going to love what she was about to be told. Kira would stay late into the evening, even when her clothes were ready to be worn again, cuddled up with Scott on the couch watching movies with his arms wrapped around her. Both smiling the entire time and never wanting the day to end.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This was really enjoyable to write and I hope you all found it just as enjoyable to read. I was partially inspired by Boy Meets World during the date Cory has with Lauren in the later seasons for this. Along with Clockwise's 'Walking In The Rain' song you can see on Youtube. Though I don't think that's ever been meant to be a happy sounding song. But oh wells!**


End file.
